The training of tank gunners has in the past involved the firing of rounds at a stationary target tank simulation, usually a wood tank hull. The present invention is designed to bring a measure of realism into the tank gunner training process by providing for movement of the target tanks under remote control. The tanks are designed as miniature wheeled vehicles about one tenth actual size, e.g. two feet long, one foot high, and fourteen inches wide. The miniature vehicle has a weight of about 26 pounds and a maximum speed of about four miles per hour. The radio control system has a preferred control range of about one quarter mile, sufficient for the technician to see the vehicle and produce evasive maneuvers by visual observation without exposure of the technician to rifle fire hazard.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to us of any royalty thereon.